


Heart Wave

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Bedrooms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Eavesdropping, Ficlet, Fluff, Idols, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Music, Musicians, OTP Feels, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Sleepovers, Sneakiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The chances War-Rock won’t eavesdrop on Hoshikawa Subaru and Futaba Tsukasa’s sleepover? A guaranteed zero.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukasa | Patrick Sprigs/Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar
Kudos: 2





	Heart Wave

Heart Wave

Author’s Note: Set after _Shooting Star Rockman_ and prior to _Shooting Star Rockman Tribe_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairing: Established Subaru x Tsukasa.

Summary:

The chances War-Rock won’t eavesdrop on Hoshikawa Subaru and Futaba Tsukasa’s sleepover? A guaranteed zero.

* * *

Straight through the door, Tsukasa took a right at the star on the carpet up the stairs to Subaru’s bunk, which was rimmed on two sides by railings and unrolled on the second story within the second story above his stark desk space directly underneath.

In exchange for not telling Tsukasa about the time a passing comet turned War-Rock into a gentleman, Subaru had bribed the AM-ian for some privacy, and was in the midst of confirming the alien wasn’t reneging on the deal.

“He isn’t there. You can rest easy.” The greenie lifted Subaru’s Visualizer off his head.

“War-Rock is sneaky. He’s found tons of hiding places in my room. He’ll hide inside my telescope if I let him!”

“I think we’re safe.” Tsukasa tapped a knuckle against the lens of the suspected telescope, grinning to show his teeth brushed to their pearliest.

“You’re too trusting.”

Tsukasa stared.

“Something the matter?”

“No, just your pajamas.”

“What’s wrong with them? I’m not mocking yours.”

“Mine are age-appropriate. Yours…”

Solid purple pj’s? Practical.

A onesie with pom-pom balls?

“They’re adorable is what I’m getting at.”

Subaru whipped the covers around himself.

“Haha, I suppose EM Wave Change isn’t the only approach to making yourself scarce.”

“Got the job done, didn’t it?”

“Well, come out!”

The rumpled sheets answered him in the negative.

“I’ll put ‘Heart Wave’ onnn!”

Suffice it to say, Tsukasa had dangled suitable lure. They shared earbuds and listened to Hibiki Misora’s song on Tsukasa’s Wave Scanner, a smug War-Rock watching them fall asleep from the ceiling.


End file.
